King's Legend Episode 9: Vengeful Justice
by Monty Mason
Summary: Nivati has lost her mother and now moves on to face her true feelings towards Gelu while Lygartts must follow in pursuit to only meet his opponent and sworn enemy Galatrix.


** If you've read the first one then you should know what this is. I highly recommend reading the previous one's so you know what is happening as this is an episodic type of series. And by episodic, I'm referring to episodic type of stop motion animations. As said before, this continues the story on from the eighth one. Enjoy!**

**- Monty**

Dynames Productions

Script by: Monty Mason

King's Legend

King Galatrix is seen sitting below Lygartts' mother along with King's attendant.

Galatrix: So their falling begins.

King's attendant: My lord...shall I prepare as well to intercept any possible enemy movement within this area?

Galatrix: Yes...you will serve as my personal guard here.

King's attendant: Yes my lord.

Galatrix: What will you do now? Lygartts...What will you do indeed.

Opening occurs.

Episode 9: Vengeful Justice

Lygartts is seen standing by Nivati at the place of Gina's death as he tries to comfort Nivati.

Lygartts: Nivati...I'm...sorry...I should've been here sooner.

Nivati: ...

Lygartts: Your mother died an honourable death in battle.

Nivati: ...

Lygartts: Nivati...we've to keep moving. We can't stay here for long...we're still on enemy grounds.

Nivati: And leave my mother's body here?

Lygartts: We can't help it right now.

Nivati: ...

Lygartts: Nivati...please. We already lost your mother...we don't want to lose you to.

Nivati then flinches her head upwards and looks at Lygartts who looks away. Nivati then gets up and starts to walk away from Lygartts towards the direction Gelu went in.

Lygartts: Nivati? Nivati? Where are you going?

Nivati now starts to run.

Lygartts: Nivati! Stop! (Lygartts pursues Nivati).

Gelu is seen running towards his son.

Gelu: Iceheart...we must get towards his majesty quickly.

Iceheart: What happened father?

Gelu: We've done what we came to do.

Iceheart: But others still remain right?

Gelu: All that mattered was shattering their spirits, and now with the death of their comrade...it should be.

Iceheart: What about Nivati?

Gelu: She can die for all I care...all that matters is his majesty and you.

Iceheart: ...

Gelu: Let's move.

Legor is seen fighting his opponent still as he manages to land a heavy blow on the opponent who falls to the ground.

Legor: Where is your King?

Guard: ...

Legor: You want to protect a corrupt King? How dishonourable.

Legor then kills the guard with an elemental air spear shot.

Legor: I wonder how the others are fairing in this hell.

Ackart is seen fighting his opponent still as well. Ackart manages to land a blow with his sword on the opponent's leg effectively cutting it off from their body. Ackart is then standing looking over the guard who is on the floor.

Ackart: Such a waste of precious Bioc blood...

Ackart then fires a strong elemental fire shot at the guard killing him.

Gelu is seen running along with his son when suddenly Nivati appears behind them and is seen pointing her weapon when they are seen approaching the enemy forces which make way for Gelu and Iceheart and then block the pathway.

Nivati: You traitor! Get back here!

The guards slowly begin their approach towards Nivati who in response fires an elemental shot at them taking some of them out by firing continuously. Lygartts manages to catch up to Nivati as he comes running saying, "There you are..." and engages the enemy forces in battle as he fires off a lightning elemental shot of his own towards one Bioc which then spreads to the others. Nivati then engages a few guards in close combat as Lygartts joins her and they keep on fighting when in a short period of fighting Lygartts creates a giant shockwave knocking down the enemy Biocs.

Lygartts: Well...that was quick.

Nivati looks around and then runs after Gelu and Iceheart. Lygartts noticing reaches out his arm to try and stop her "Hey!" but to no avail she is long gone before he can catch her.

Lygartts: Ah...can't keep up with this girl! (Lygartts then follows).

Gelu and Iceheart are seen running when suddenly Nivati comes up from behind them and shoots another elemental shot which Gelu blocks and tells his son to keep on moving, "Iceheart, keep running!" and Gelu stops turning to face Nivati. Iceheart is running but then turns his head to his side to notice his father gone and turns back to see Gelu and Nivati fighting in close combat.

Nivati: She trusted you! We all trusted you!

Nivati keeps up her attack while Gelu blocks her attacks as he says, "And that is exactly the cause of her downfall! She was a foolish woman".

Nivati: Don't you dare talk about her...you don't have the right to!

Gelu: Then prove it!

Nivati: (Screams in rage) ahh!

She then shoots a strong elemental shot knocking Gelu down on the floor. Gelu is seen lifting his weapons towards her when she suddenly fires two spear based water elemental shot thus dismantling Gelu's arms from his body.

Gelu: AHHH (In Pain).

Nivati: This is what you deserve...you deserve death with pain beyond what you craved onto my mother!

Gelu: (still in pain) ah...ah...

Nivati then points her weapon towards Gelu and prepares to fire of an elemental shot when suddenly Iceheart monitoring from afar suddenly charges at Nivati knocking her away. Nivati manages to beat Iceheart down.

Nivati: Don't get in my way!

Nivati then walks over to Gelu and once again prepares her elemental shot. Meanwhile Lygartts can be seen fighting off a few guards. Lygartts then engages to shoot elemental shots at the guards thus knocking them down. He then starts to run in Nivati's direction as he arrives on the scene of Gelu's defeat he witnesses Nivati shoot her elemental shot at Gelu the second he arrives. Nivati stands quietly over Gelu's body and starts to talk to herself soon.

Nivati: Did you see that mother? ...I did it! So...so praise me!

Lygartts looks away from the scene.

Nivati: Praise me mother! ...where are you?

Iceheart stares at his father's body in disbelief as he then starts to get up and lunge towards Nivati, but Lygartts manages to stop him in time and pushes him away saying, "Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!".

Iceheart: She killed my father! You think I'll just stand here and take it all in calmly?

Lygartts: ... (looks away).

Iceheart is then seen backing of as he says, "I'll get you for this...I swear...as long as I live...I Iceheart of Icelina will kill you Nivati of Aquaphob City". Iceheart then runs away from the scene and Lygartts turns his attention back to Nivati who is looking around and she then notices Lygartts there.

Nivati: Hey! Hey you...where is she? She really can't be dead can she?

Lygartts: ...

Nivati: Say something!

Lygartts: I'm...sorry...she's gone.

Nivati then breaks down in tears as she falls to the floor screaming.

Lygartts: I'm...sorry...

Iceheart is seen running as he approaches to the location of King Galatrix. He has Galatrix in sights and approaches him bowing before him.

Galatrix: Ah...the young blood Iceheart. Where is your father?

Iceheart remains quite as he stands up straight.

Galatrix: I see...he died...an honourable sacrifice. His sacrifice will not be in vain...I promise you that much.

Iceheart: What will happen to Icelina?

Galatrix: It will be need a new ruler now won't it young blood?

Iceheart: You're asking me to take that position?

Galatrix: Yes.

Iceheart: I understand my King. (bowing before King Galatrix once again)

Galatrix: Good then...stay here. I've some business to deal with.

King's attendant: My Lord. They are ready for your address.

Galatrix: Good. Then let us address them.

Galatrix walks out of scene.

Nivati and Lygartts are seen as Lygartts gently guides Nivati in the direction he is headed and she just follows. As he is walking he notices a familiar body lying on the floor. He approaches it and notices its Leonix. Lygartts bends down and picks Leonix up asking about his situation.

Lygartts: Leonix? What happened?

Leonix: ...Lygartts...hehe...I must look pretty bad right now...

Lygartts: That doesn't matter. We will get you out of here and earn you your freedom from that scum's grasps.

Leonix: By killing him?

Lygartts: Yes.

Leonix: Then hurry...he is far too strong.

Lygartts: Not for me. I'm much stronger.

Leonix: You sure know how to talk...hehe...you know...I got like this because I tried to go...and fight...him.

Lygartts: What?

Flashback:

A Bioc is then seen coming into the shot as he says, "My Lord! My Lord! It's the ex-gladiator slave Leonix! He is back my Lord!"

Galatrix: That fool! What does he want?

And suddenly the Bioc is shot and falls to the ground. Leonix is then seen walking in as he says, "I've been looking for you...Galatrix!"

Galatrix: Hmph!

Leonix then attacks Galatrix who in turn takes out his weapon and attacks Leonix who manages to block Galatrix's attack with his own weapon. Leonix takes his weapon and points it at Galatrix firing continuously, but Galatrix blocks the attacks with his elemental powers creating a ground shield. Galatrix then disperses the shield back into the ground and attacks Leonix in the chest who then falls on the ground.

Galatrix: A true failure...nothing but a pathetic Bioc.

Galatrix raises his weapon and swings it down at Leonix, but instead hits the ground next to Leonix's face. Leonix notices that he has not been dealt the final blow.

Leonix: Why? ...Why won't you kill ... me?

Galatrix: Go...run and claim onto that pathetic life of yours...

Galatrix then gets off and returns to Lygartts' mother. While at the time Leonix is seen dragging himself along the ground while holding his stomach area (where he had been dealt a heavy blow).

Flashback end.

Lygartts: Don't talk anymore...stay still.

Leonix: Just...end it. Just end it all.

Lygartts nods in agreement and gently puts Leonix back on the floor. Lygartts gets up and looks to Nivati and says, "You stay here Nivati...this battle is mine alone." and Nivati just nods in agreement while looking at Leonix. Lygartts then walks away from the scene. Galatrix is seen standing in front of three figures that are kneeling before him.

Galatrix: Do not fail...he is the only key to the future...

Figures: ...

Galatrix: Go...and serve him well. Serve him with the utmost unquestionable loyalty.

The figures nod in agreement and get up and leave.

Galatrix: Now that my future is secured...there remains one last hindrance in the way.

Lygartts is seen walking into the place where his mother is being held and he rushes towards her when suddenly a voice calls out, "Good to see you made it...Lygartts...or rather my slave." and Lygartts turn to notice Galatrix standing there with his weapon out.

Lygartts: You're full of it.

Galatrix takes up his weapon and so does Lygartts. They both rush towards one another clashing their weapons against one another and the screen freezes (change in color to sepia tone).

On screen message: Next Episode; the finale unfolds.

Credits roll on.


End file.
